casualidad o destino 1 parte
by priska black
Summary: harry conoce a la chica de sus sueños, pero sera que ella le corresponda?, el odio entre harry y malfoy crece quieres saber porque?, entonces lee este fic. :p
1. LOS VEIMODE

Fanfic de Harry Potter

Titulo: casualidad o destino.

PRIMERA PARTE

LA FAMILIA VEIMODE

Era un 10 de julio en el 4 de Privet Day, Harry acababa de salir de vacaciones, se encontraba recostado en el pasto mirando al cielo y pensando en lo aburridas que serian sus vacaciones y en lo mucho que faltaba para volver a hogwarts, cuando un grito irrumpió sus pensamientos:

—harry a comer ahora—. Era la tía petunia, harry se aproximo a la cocina y se sentó a comer en la barra enfrente del comedor mientras escuchaba la plática del tío vernon y la tía petunia —hoy a llegado un nuevo jefe al trabajo, se llama Efraín Veimode, y lo mejor esque se mudara a la casa de enfrente, hoy empezaran a llegar sus cosas—ah eso es excelente, así tendrás la oportunidad de conocerlo y ser su amigo, y te puede llegar a ascender. —dijo con seguridad la tía petunia—si eso mismo pensé y por eso lo e invitado a cenar mañana, traerá a toda su familia, por cierto tiene una hija de la edad de dudley, así es que debes convertiré en su amigo, no aun mejor en su novio, debemos causar una buena impresión y nadie me la va a arruinar — exclamo el tío vernon dirigiendo una mirada fría a harry— todo debe salir perfecto y como no puedo esconder al mocoso todas las vacaciones, asistirá también a la cena y les ofreceré su ayuda para acomodar las cosas de la mudanza, y diré que te iras a estudiar fuera.

Al día siguiente todos excepto harry estaban muy atareados la tía petunia terminaba de preparar un pastel de arandanos y el sr. Dursley le enseñaba a dudley a ponerse la corbata, el sr. Dursley tenia todo perfectamente planeado, tanto que ya había preparado una excusa para que harry no estuviera presente en toda la cena. —A las 7:00 p.m. el timbre sonó el sr. Dursley se apresuro a abrir la puerta mientras dudley, tía petunia y harry esperaban en la sala, tras la puerta habían tres personas, Un sr. Alto, rubio de ojos azul, una sra. De cabello castaño, lo llevaba recogido en una cebolla, ojos color miel y tez blanca, y por ultimo una chica de mas o menos 15 años, pelo un poco mas debajo de los hombros color rubio cenizo, lo llevaba suelto pero no dejaba ver sus orejas, ojos grises, con pecas y de tez muy blanca los 3 eran muy guapos pero la chica tenia algo especial. — hola Efraín que bueno que has llegado ¿Cómo estas? — Hola vernon muy bien gracias — dijo el hombre con amabilidad, — pero no se queden ahí pasen, pasen, les presentare a mi familia, ella es mi esposa petunia, mi hijo dudley y mi sobrino harry — mucho gusto — dijeron al unisón — ella es mi esposa Penélope y esta chiquita es mi hija Mildret —pero que linda niña, se llevara muy bien con mi hijo, bueno se an de estar muriendo de hambre, pasen al comedor. — harry no había prestado atención a mildret pero cuando la volteo a ver, sintió un revoloteo en el estomago, pensó que era la persona mas linda en el mundo, entonces mildret volteo a verlo y al darse cuenta de que el la mirabas solo se le ocurrió sonreírle, cuando esto paso harry no pudo evitar ponerse tan rojo como un tomate, entonces volteo la mirada hacia otro lado…


	2. CONOCIENDOSE

Fanfic de Harry Potter

Titulo: casualidad o destino.

SEGUNDA PARTE

CONOCIÉNDOSE

Ya habiendo terminado la cena, ya para empezar el postre el sr. Dursley pregunto: — ¿y en que escuela vas a inscribir a tu hija Efraín, porque la escuela en donde estudia dudley, tiene muy buen nivel — gracias por la sugerencia Vernon pero ya la hemos inscrito en otra escuela — ¿y en que escuela la inscribiste? —Pregunto con interés el señor Dursley — pues, la escuela no esta aquí, es como un internado — ¡oh enserio! Mi sobrino también se va a estudiar fuera, a una prestigiada escuela en Francia, de hecho, se tiene que ir a estudiar ahora, no es así harry —si, tío ya me voy — pero vernon, no seas tan estricto con el chico, tan siquiera deja que coma el postre — dijo la sra. Veimode defendiendo al chico — No señora esta bien, mi tío tiene razón, será mejor que me valla a estudiar —dijo harry aunque muy en el fondo el quería quedarse, harry subió a su habitación todo atontado como si le hubiesen dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, nunca se había sentido así, se recostó en su cama y se quedo muy pensativo.

Mientras tanto el sr. Y la sra. Veimode hablaban con los dursley acerca de algunos cosas del trabajo, y Dudley trataba de sacarle platica a Mildret. Ya habiendo terminado el postre el sr. Dursley sugirió a Dudley que el y mildret que fueran al cuarto de dudley a seguir platicando, ambos chicos subieron. Dudley le contaba a mildret de según el anécdotas chistosísimas de su infancia, —oye e reído tanto que tengo que ir al baño ¿me podrías decir donde esta? — mintió Mildret — si claro, esta en la segunda puerta a la derecha, no tardes tengo miles de historias mas — dijo dudley sonriente — si, estoy ansiosa por escucharlas — volvió a mentir Mildret, aliviada de no tener que escuchar otra historia mas, mildret se encamino hacia el baño, y al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que ese no era el baño, sino la recamara de harry, Harry se encontraba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica. — hola mmm, creo que este no es el baño verdad — harry casi se cae de la cama al oír la voz de la chica la cual solo se rió ligeramente — hola — dijo harry tímidamente — ¿puedo pasar? — si, pasa — Me sorprende la manera en que estudias —dijo Mildret en un tono sarcástico — si jejeje gracia — Te molesta si me quedo aquí, no es por nada pero tu primo me matara del aburrimiento si regreso — si puedes quedarte — Mildret se sentó al pie de la cama de harry, entonces hubo un silencio incomodo, que fue interrumpido por Mildret — ¿y cuando te vas a tu escuela? — Dentro de un mes, terminado las vacaciones — ah yo también, ¿y es un bonito lugar en donde estudias? — si es un lugar muy tranquilo, la gente ahí es muy amigable, bueno con sus excepciones, ¿y tu escuela como es? — Pues aun no lo se es un colegio nuevo — ah ya veo, bueno y como era tu colegio anterior — ay pues era un lugar de lo mas lindo muchas áreas verdes, todos son muy amigables, las clases son interesantes, la verdad voy a extrañar mucho eso — dijo mildret un poco nostálgica y desanimada, los chicos siguieron platicando muy a gusto cuando la sra. Veimode los interrumpió — Mildy querida ya es hora de irnos — si, ahora bajo, bueno ya me tengo que ir, la e pasado muy bien, asta luego — se despido mildret dándole un beso en la mejilla a harry, esto ocasiono que se pusiera del color de un tomate. A la mañana siguiente Harry se encontraba muy contento ya que el tío Vernon les había dicho a los Veimode que harry les ayudaría con la mudanza y esa mañana tendría que ir, así es que se apresuro a vestirse y a desayunar para poder irse lo antes posible a la casa de enfrente, ya eran las 10 en punto y harry iba de salida hacia la casa de los veimode con una sonrisa en la cara mientras tarareaba una canción de las brujas de Macbeth, al llegar a la puerta harry toco el timbre y al ser abierta la puerta harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sinito como le revoloteaban mariposas en el estomago, la que había abierto la puerta era mildret, — hola harry pasa que bueno que as llegado— hola— dijo harry nervioso, al observar la casa harry se dio cuenta de que todo estaba acomodado con excepción a 2 cajas que estaban en la sala— ¿eso es todo lo que hay que acomodar? — Pregunto harry extrañado— si, esque ayer, adelantamos un poco y hoy nos levantamos temprano y adelantamos otro poco, toma asiento le diré a mi papa que ya as llegado— Mildret se dirigió a un cuarto que parecía ser la cocina, harry se encontró solo en la sala, se sentó en uno de los sofás el cual tenia de frente la entrada a un cuarto, algo le llamo la atención de este, y se quedo observándolo, entonces vio 2 ojos grandes, verdes y extremadamente redondos, esos no eran ojos de humano, y solo se le vino algo ala cabeza —¡Dobby! — dijo el chico pero tan pronto dijo esto los dos ojos desaparecieron…


	3. LA PARTIDA Y EL REGRESO AL MUNDO MAGICO

TERCERA PARTE

LA PARTIDA Y EL REGRESO AL MUNDO MÁGICO

…Harry se paro y se aproximó para examinar el cuarto, pero en ese momento llego el Sr. Veimode con Mildret.

— Hola Harry, creo que te hemos quitado el trabajo ¿eh? —

— Si, eso creo— Mira, sólo quedan esas dos cajas, son de la recámara de Mildret, súbelas, ella te dirá hacia dónde está el cuarto, bueno vuelvo a la cocina a ayudar a su madre con la comida—.

Harry agarró las cajas y siguió a Mildret, subió por las escaleras, y entraron a un pasillo lleno de fotos, que Harry supuso eran los familiares de Mildret, esta abrió la puerta y dijo:

— Aquí es Harry, puedes dejarlas ahí, gracias—

Al bajar las cajas harry se dio cuenta que sobre la cama de Mildret, habían dos valijas

—Acabas de guardar tu ropa, ¿verdad?—

Preguntó Harry señalando las valijas

— No, la ropa la guardé ayer, pero, mi padre le habló a mi tía y le dijo que si podía pasar el verano allá; y mi tía acepto, así es que mi padre me dijo que empacara que me voy hoy a casa de mi tía, en Francia—.

Harry sintió como se le partía el corazón en miles de pedazos, hubo un silencio muy incómodo, entonces Harry dijo

. — Bueno creo que ya he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer, será mejor que me vaya, adiós—

Harry salió rápidamente del cuarto, se sentía de lo peor , bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa, Harry llegó a casa , y entró inmediatamente a su recámara recostándose en su cama, se sentía de lo más infeliz , porque siempre que encontraba algo que lo hiciera feliz, se iba, pensó. Estaba a punto de llorar, no sabía que hacer, por primera vez en su vida había algo que lo animara a estar con los Dursley y de un día para otro se iba así como así y no la volvería a ver hasta dentro de un año.

Las vacaciones pasaron rápidamente desde aquel día, ya estaban a 2 días de entrar a clases, Harry ya tenía todo listo para irse ya que los Weasley llegarían ese mismo día, para llevarlo a comprar su material. Harry todavía estaba un poco triste, se encontraba recostado en su cama esperando a los Weasley, cuando oyó un grito que provino de la sala

— ¡AHHHH, pero, ¿quién se cree que es para entrar de esa manera a mi casa!— Gritó la tía Petunia, un tanto exaltada.

—Lo siento mucho Sra. Dursley, es que es la manera mas rápida de llegar aquí— Era la Sra. Weasley que había llegado por la chimenea y habían sorprendido a la tía Petunia.

Harry bajó las escaleras con sus cosas rápidamente.

— Harry querido, ahí estas—

—Hola Sra. Weasley—

—Bueno, nos dio mucho gusto verla Sra. Dursley hasta pronto—

Al terminar de decir esto, Harry y la Sra. Weasley desaparecieron.

Al llegar al callejón Diagon Ron notó, que Harry estaba un poco triste

— ¿Hey, qué te pasa? —

—Nada. —

— ¿Nada? A mí no me engañas, yo sé que te pasa algo, ¿Qué tienes? — Dijo insistente Ron—

—Está bien, mira es que, a principios de verano se mudaron a la casa de enfrente la familia del jefe de mi tío, y tienen una hija que es de lo más linda, es la persona más hermosa que he visto, pero se fue al día siguiente y ya no la volví a ver — dijo Harry desilusionado

— Ah… Ya veo, no te preocupes, habrá otras chicas, además puedes reconciliarte con Cho Chang—

—Pues si, eso espero—

Harry no había pensado en Cho, ni un solo minuto en las vacaciones, la verdad no le importaba mucho si se reconciliaba con ella, lo único que quería era volver a ver a esa chica tan linda que había conocido en vacaciones.

Al día siguiente ya estando en el andén, Harry y Ron se toparon con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, que estaban hablando muy emocionados de algo, estaban tan interesados en su plática que ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de decirte algo desagradable a Harry o a Ron, esto les sorprendió mucho y pensaron que quizás no los habían visto, al subir al tren se encontraron con Hermione

— Hola Herm—

— Hola chicos—

Saludó Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno,

— Oye Herm, ¿sabes qué pasa que los chicos que están tan emocionados? —

Preguntó Ron con curiosidad

— ¿Qué, no se enteraron? Es que ha llegado una nueva alumna a nuestro curso, lo que nos da curiosidad a todos es que, nos enteramos por ahí que es mitad elfo —

— ¡¿Mitad elfo! Pues no ha de ser muy atractiva si se parece a Dobby—

Dijo riendo Ron, lo cual hizo que Hermione y Harry se rieran

— Ay Ron, jajaja, no seas tonto, no todos los elfos son como Dobby, hay diferentes tipos, dicen que su madre era una elfa de danesa, y su padre era un brujo, pero ellos murieron y ahora vive con una pareja de brujos—

Harry y Ron se quedaron perplejos y les entró la curiosidad de ver a la famosa chica elfa, durante el resto del viaje, los chicos estuvieron hablando de lo que hicieron en verano.

Ya estando en el gran comedor, la ceremonia dio inicio como todos los años, pero después de repartir a los de primero en sus respectivas casas, Dumbledore se levanto y dijo:

— además de los de primero, como muchos ya sabrán tendremos una alumna más pero ella entrara en 6 grado, ella viene del Colegio Durmstrang—

En ese momento entró a la sala una chica, al verla Harry se quedo paralizado…


	4. UN REENCUENTRO INESPERADO

TERCERA PARTE

LA PARTIDA Y EL REGRESO AL MUNDO MÁGICO

…Harry se paro y se aproximó para examinar el cuarto, pero en ese momento llego el Sr. Veimode con Mildret.

— Hola Harry, creo que te hemos quitado el trabajo ¿eh? —

— Si, eso creo— Mira, sólo quedan esas dos cajas, son de la recámara de Mildret, súbelas, ella te dirá hacia dónde está el cuarto, bueno vuelvo a la cocina a ayudar a su madre con la comida—.

Harry agarró las cajas y siguió a Mildret, subió por las escaleras, y entraron a un pasillo lleno de fotos, que Harry supuso eran los familiares de Mildret, esta abrió la puerta y dijo:

— Aquí es Harry, puedes dejarlas ahí, gracias—

Al bajar las cajas harry se dio cuenta que sobre la cama de Mildret, habían dos valijas

—Acabas de guardar tu ropa, ¿verdad?—

Preguntó Harry señalando las valijas

— No, la ropa la guardé ayer, pero, mi padre le habló a mi tía y le dijo que si podía pasar el verano allá; y mi tía acepto, así es que mi padre me dijo que empacara que me voy hoy a casa de mi tía, en Francia—.

Harry sintió como se le partía el corazón en miles de pedazos, hubo un silencio muy incómodo, entonces Harry dijo

. — Bueno creo que ya he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer, será mejor que me vaya, adiós—

Harry salió rápidamente del cuarto, se sentía de lo peor , bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa, Harry llegó a casa , y entró inmediatamente a su recámara recostándose en su cama, se sentía de lo más infeliz , porque siempre que encontraba algo que lo hiciera feliz, se iba, pensó. Estaba a punto de llorar, no sabía que hacer, por primera vez en su vida había algo que lo animara a estar con los Dursley y de un día para otro se iba así como así y no la volvería a ver hasta dentro de un año.

Las vacaciones pasaron rápidamente desde aquel día, ya estaban a 2 días de entrar a clases, Harry ya tenía todo listo para irse ya que los Weasley llegarían ese mismo día, para llevarlo a comprar su material. Harry todavía estaba un poco triste, se encontraba recostado en su cama esperando a los Weasley, cuando oyó un grito que provino de la sala

— ¡AHHHH, pero, ¿quién se cree que es para entrar de esa manera a mi casa!— Gritó la tía Petunia, un tanto exaltada.

—Lo siento mucho Sra. Dursley, es que es la manera mas rápida de llegar aquí— Era la Sra. Weasley que había llegado por la chimenea y habían sorprendido a la tía Petunia.

Harry bajó las escaleras con sus cosas rápidamente.

— Harry querido, ahí estas—

—Hola Sra. Weasley—

—Bueno, nos dio mucho gusto verla Sra. Dursley hasta pronto—

Al terminar de decir esto, Harry y la Sra. Weasley desaparecieron.

Al llegar al callejón Diagon Ron notó, que Harry estaba un poco triste

— ¿Hey, qué te pasa? —

—Nada. —

— ¿Nada? A mí no me engañas, yo sé que te pasa algo, ¿Qué tienes? — Dijo insistente Ron—

—Está bien, mira es que, a principios de verano se mudaron a la casa de enfrente la familia del jefe de mi tío, y tienen una hija que es de lo más linda, es la persona más hermosa que he visto, pero se fue al día siguiente y ya no la volví a ver — dijo Harry desilusionado

— Ah… Ya veo, no te preocupes, habrá otras chicas, además puedes reconciliarte con Cho Chang—

—Pues si, eso espero—

Harry no había pensado en Cho, ni un solo minuto en las vacaciones, la verdad no le importaba mucho si se reconciliaba con ella, lo único que quería era volver a ver a esa chica tan linda que había conocido en vacaciones.

Al día siguiente ya estando en el andén, Harry y Ron se toparon con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, que estaban hablando muy emocionados de algo, estaban tan interesados en su plática que ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de decirte algo desagradable a Harry o a Ron, esto les sorprendió mucho y pensaron que quizás no los habían visto, al subir al tren se encontraron con Hermione

— Hola Herm—

— Hola chicos—

Saludó Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno,

— Oye Herm, ¿sabes qué pasa que los chicos que están tan emocionados? —

Preguntó Ron con curiosidad

— ¿Qué, no se enteraron? Es que ha llegado una nueva alumna a nuestro curso, lo que nos da curiosidad a todos es que, nos enteramos por ahí que es mitad elfo —

— ¡¿Mitad elfo! Pues no ha de ser muy atractiva si se parece a Dobby—

Dijo riendo Ron, lo cual hizo que Hermione y Harry se rieran

— Ay Ron, jajaja, no seas tonto, no todos los elfos son como Dobby, hay diferentes tipos, dicen que su madre era una elfa de danesa, y su padre era un brujo, pero ellos murieron y ahora vive con una pareja de brujos—

Harry y Ron se quedaron perplejos y les entró la curiosidad de ver a la famosa chica elfa, durante el resto del viaje, los chicos estuvieron hablando de lo que hicieron en verano.

Ya estando en el gran comedor, la ceremonia dio inicio como todos los años, pero después de repartir a los de primero en sus respectivas casas, Dumbledore se levanto y dijo:

— además de los de primero, como muchos ya sabrán tendremos una alumna más pero ella entrara en 6 grado, ella viene del Colegio Durmstrang—

En ese momento entró a la sala una chica, al verla Harry se quedo paralizado…


End file.
